


All Worked Up

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's tongue; Dean's ass.  <i>No, seriously, that's the whole story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted pure PWP, so I decided "why not". hah

In the time he's been with Castiel, Dean has managed to shed most of his sexual hangups.  It's easier to do that, he's found, when you're fucking a former Angel of the Lord who never learned that sex is supposed to be shameful.  This, though;  _this_  is the one thing Dean still can't make himself ask for no matter how much he loves it or how badly he wants it.  He can squirm and moan and push Castiel's head down his body, but he just can't bring himself to  _ask_.

"Turn over," Castiel murmurs against the curve of Dean's ear.  "I want to taste you."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice.  He kisses Castiel one last time before he untangles himself and rolls onto his stomach; Cas, the only one in the situation who still has the power of rational thought, helps push a pillow under his hips as he settles.  Dean's cock is trapped between his belly and the softness of the pillowcase, warm and thick and leaking as a shiver of anticipation moves through him.

Castiel's hot breath makes the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand up as he moves to hover over Dean's back.  The first kiss is soft, just below the hairline.  The next lingers, wet lips dragging to the top of Dean's spine.  Dean holds his breath waiting for the next kiss to fall.  It's between his shoulder blades and he groans at the rough prickle of Castiel's stubble.  Castiel's breath hitches and he presses his lips to the same spot again, hard; his fingers tremble as they move swiftly down Dean's side to his hip.

"I can't wait any longer," Cas says, low and hoarse.  

So, he doesn't.  Even in his hurry, Castiel's hands are gentle when they urge Dean's thighs wider.  He squeezes at the thick muscles of Dean's legs, fingers moving expertly upward until he can spread Dean's ass cheeks with his thumbs.  Dean braces himself, a squirm of anticipation in his gut sending precome spilling from his slit onto the pillow beneath him.  But, no matter how ready he thinks he is, he's  _never_  ready for what comes next.

Cas licks slowly over the pucker of Dean's hole once, then again, before growling approval and getting down to business.  The onslaught of his stiffened tongue, teasing and probing and gently working at the tight muscles that defy his attempts at entry, is enough to make Dean cry out.  He pushes his face into the pillow still at his head, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he grasps blindly at the sheets.  Sweat prickles across Dean’s shoulders as the hot, filthy sound of Castiel licking and sucking and slurping at tender flesh reaches his ears.

“ _God_ ,” Dean whimpers, reaching back to grab a handful of Castiel’s hair.  

He rocks his hips experimentally, a moan slipping at the feel of his cock dragging against the pillowcase.  Castiel squeezes Dean’s ass, pulling his cheeks wider for better access; the way he hums and moans as he tonguefucks quickly, mercilessly into Dean’s body would be more than enough to curl his toes even if it  _didn’t_  feel so good.  

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes, struggling to pull his knees up for leverage.  Castiel’s grip is like steel, leaving him able only to roll his hips, to fuck himself on Cas’ tongue before grinding his cock into the precome slick of the pillow.  Sweat trickles down the valley of his spine as he bounces frantically between Castiel’s mouth and the softness beneath his hips; he doesn’t care even a little that he sounds like a bad porno when he moans, “Fuck, fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ , yeah, like that.  Like  _that_ , Jesus don’t stop, Cas.”

Orgasm builds, hot like lava burning through Dean’s insides as Castiel licks and sucks and fucks his tongue even more enthusiastically into Dean’s ass.  Legs splayed awkwardly, Dean uses his grip on Cas’ hair to guide his lips until his fingers slip and he scrabbles at the sheets instead.  He’s close, so close, panting and writhing and slick with sweat as strings of nonsense and expletives trip off his lips to join Castiel’s moans of pleasure.  Dean shoves his hand under himself, fingers curling around the head of his cock and squeezing; he twists and holds, not even bothering to jerk off - not even  _needing_ to as Castiel’s tongue shoves against sensitive muscles.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Dean whispers, his body on fire with need as he swipes his thumb across his slit, smearing precome.  He’s beside himself; tipping dangerously close to falling off the ledge he so craves when he moans, “So fucking  _close_.”

It burns when Castiel’s thumb slides into the tightness of his hole, aided only by saliva.  A good burn, the kind that sets fireworks off behind Dean’s eyes and grays the edges of his vision as every muscle in his body contracts at once in a massive shudder.  His grip on his cock tightens until it’s almost painful, but he can’t help himself; the feeling of Castiel’s thumb twisting and wriggling in his ass is too much.  He comes so hard it feels as though he’ll die from the pleasure, his hips still jerking frantically between Castiel’s attentions and his own as hot come floods through his fingers and up his belly.

Dean can still feel his ass clenching around Castiel’s thumb as drops to the bed, spent and boneless, and still squeezing the head of his own softening cock against his body.  He closes his eyes, barely able to remember to breathe as Cas’ tongue traces along the quivering muscular ring, so tight around his thumb.  When Castiel wriggles his thumb, pulling it out the tiniest bit just to push it back in again, Dean manages a weak groan.

Cas’ breath is hot when he chuckles against the small of Dean’s back, his thumb still working slowly in and out until Dean can’t help a soft moan.  He kisses slowly up Dean’s back, licking at sweaty skin and pausing occasionally to nip and nibble.  By the time his lips are once more pressed firmly to the back of Dean’s neck, all Dean can do is shiver and offer soft little “mmm”s and “oh”s.  Cas nuzzles at Dean’s hairline, the prickle of his stubble sending a spasm of pleasure all the way to Dean’s toes.

“You taste so  _good_ ,” Castiel says, thick and raw.  His thumb slips slowly from the clench of Dean’s body, his cock thick and heavy where it presses against the back of Dean’s thigh.  Dean’s almost steady breath falters when Cas nips the back of his neck and adds,  “I’ll bet you’ll  _feel_  even better.”


End file.
